


In Every Universe

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, Crack, F/M, Gen, Scandalore, Space Pirates, all the aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: If I had a nickel for every universe where Obi-Wan Kenobi accidentally became a pirate, I'd have two nickels, which isn't a lot, but it's weird it happened twice.Or, four alternate universe Obi-Wan Kenobis show up in the Council Room one day, and ruin Obi-Wan's reputation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Shall We Three Meet Again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490736) by [FireflyFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyFish/pseuds/FireflyFish). 



> Okay, so this started on tumblr with multiple ideas of au Obi-Wans. Featuring Forcearama's Scandalore AU- ie the "Obi-Wan was secret married before it was cool au" and two different Accidental Pirate Obi-Wan aus, one where he left the Jedi Order to marry Satine and shortly became a vigilante do-gooder in true Mandalorian fashion and one where everything up to ANH happened exactly the same, but Obi-Wan got bored of being a space hermit and accidentally stated a band of pirates. Finally two versions of our canon Obi-Wan- one from the middle of the Clone Wars, one from a few years before ANH.

CLONE WARS OBI-WAN - 0 Years

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed in relief as Anakin made it out of the Sith building safely. They’d stumbled their way in here on accident, and were rapidly trying to make their way out.

Obi-Wan caught sight of a small piece of glass or crystal, five-sided and on impluse, he grabbed it. Something in the Force was telling him that this was important, this was necessary to have.

He made it outside, and caught up with Anakin. As they boarded their speeders, Anakin looked curiously at the crystal, but said nothing as they made their way back to the ship.

-

After they had given their report to the Council, Obi-Wan pulled out the crystal, and showed it to the Council at large. Or, well, he tried to. As he pulled it out, it began emitting a strange glow and a loud whine. 

Before anyone could do anything, a wave of the Force exploded from the crystal, knocking the Council members back in their chairs, and knocking Anakin and Obi-Wan back a few steps. The Council watched in alarm as multiple figures appeared around the room, then suddenly collapsed.

As they moved to get a closer look, hands hovering over their lightsabers, the first thing they noticed was that each figure had a lightsaber, though they were all dressed very differently.

The second thing they noticed was the fact that each figure was identical to one Obi-Wan Kenobi.

-

SCANDALORE OBI-WAN- 6 Months

Obi-Wan- the one soon to be known only by “General”- bid goodbye to his wife’s hologram figure just before Anakin entered the room. He sighed in relief. That had been too close. Anakin fingered the crystal that still sat in its containing bag on Obi-Wan’s shelf.

“Why’d you grab this thing anyway?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Perhaps it was reckless, but it felt necessary at the time. The Force seemed to almost glow around the crystal.”

“Okay, Master.” Anakin said. “If you say so.” Obi-Wan had to agree. Ever since they’d left the unnamed planet they’d found the crystal on, it had seemed almost inert. Obi-Wan moved to the bag, pulling out the crystal. As he did so, it began to glow and whine, before suddenly, Obi-Wan disappeared.

“Master!” Anakin called out, but there was no response.

-

VIGILANTE OBI-WAN- 1 year

Obi-Wan Kenobi- the one soon to be known only as “Ben”- smiled down at his wife and children. He was happy, so happy. When he was a young man about to leave the Jedi Order, he’d been uncertain of his future, but he was happy now.

It had been hard the first few years. He’d loved Satine dearly, but he’d missed the Jedi Order, and his old master.

Then Qui-Gon came to them, telling them that, of all things, he’d left the Order as well. He’d stayed with them for a while, before going out to the Outer Rim, where he felt he’d been called by the Force.

He’d returned with two ex-slaves, Shmi and Anakin Skywalker, and a ship full of freedom fighters. Shmi and Anakin had moved into the palace, and Qui-Gon, despite his best efforts, became captain of the ship.

It hadn’t taken long before Obi-Wan joined him in his new position.

Anakin came running in, interrupting Obi-Wan’s musings.

“Obi-Wan!” He called out. “We found something strange when we were out on our run.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It’s radiating Force energy, and you need to see it!” Anakin handed over a five-sided piece of crystal to Obi-Wan. The moment it met his hands, it began to glow and let out a whine. And then, Obi-Wan disappeared.

-

PIRATE OBI-WAN- 9 years

Obi-Wan- the one soon to be known as simply “Kenobi”- stood at the place where another ship had just attacked an innocent vessel. He stood at the entrance where the pirate vessel had attached to the innocent ship. That was the problem with being called a pirate. People kept associating you with all the pirates who needlessly slaughtered and attacked others.

He had just finished defending the innocent vessel and boarding the pirate ship with his crew. Rex and Ahsoka were clearing the pirate vessel and Obi-Wan was about to head over to calm the crew of the other vessel.

He stalked down the hallway, holstering his blaster and lightsaber as he went. He turned the corner and found a group of people aiming blasters back at him, and though many of them were clearly only stun blasters, he didn’t want to be hit with them.

“It’s alright. I’m not a pirate.” He smirked. “Or, well, not one who wants to attack you.” As he neared the people, he heard one woman gasp. He peered closer as she ran to him.

“Satine?” He gasped out. “Oh, Satine.” Her held her close as she reached him, burying his face in her hair.

“I thought you were dead,” She murmured.

“So did I.” He responded. She wasn’t sure whether he meant he thought she was dead, or if he’d been wondering about himself as well. She decided to respond to the former anyway.

“I survived being stabbed by a Sith Lord, I think I can survive the Emperor when he’s not even directly targeting me.” Obi-Wan remembered. He remembered her being stabbed and his desperate attempt to use the Force to throw her away from the blade. He’d just barely managed, and the Dark Saber had still managed to make it part way through.

Luckily for them, just as he’d pushed her away, Sidious had come in. That would have been a disaster, but Sidious was more focused on Maul than them, and they’d been able to escape in the chaos.

He’d lost track of her in the expulsion of politicians after the Emperor had come into power and thought she, like many other politicians, had been killed.

He pulled back from her embrace and kissed her. She responded immediately, but they were shortly interrupted by Ahsoka.

“Obi-Wan?” He pulled away from Satine, not entirely letting her go and turned to Ahsoka, who looked mildly surprised at the sight. He supposed that made sense. Though he was absolutely willing to flirt, particularly to seal a deal, he wasn’t much for follow through, his Jedi instincts not to get attached still within him. Though this time, they were more about losing loved ones to the Empire rather than Falling.

“I think you should take a look at this crystal we found on the pirate ship. It’s blazing in the Force, and you were always more experienced with this kind of thing than me.”

“Ahsoka,” Satine greeted her, not sure what title to give her. Ahsoka smiled back.

“Duchess.” Obi-Wan finally separated from Satine and walked over to inspect the crystal. As he reached out to grab it, he saw light shine out from the surface. The next moment, much to Ahsoka and Satine’s shock, he disappeared.

-

OLD MAN OBI-WAN- 15 years

Obi-Wan- the one soon to be known as “Old Man”-had been living on Tatooine for over a decade now. He was used to their ways. He had come to the market place for once in a long while, and was inspecting a trader’s wares. He saw something he didn’t expect to right away but focused on the other items to discourage the trader from thinking he really wanted it.

After examining many trinkets, he reached out for the crystal. As he grabbed it, it began to whine and Obi-Wan disappeared.

-

CLONE WARS OBI-WAN

The Council and Anakin stared at the Obi-Wans in shock. None of them had yet stirred, so they could examine them freely. They ranged in ages from Obi-Wan’s current age to looking a good two decades older than him.

Only two wore Jedi robes, one of the two who looked the same age as their Obi-Wan, and the eldest version of the man, though his was encrusted with sand and dirt. The other one who looked the same age wore simple, but clearly well made clothing and the last, perhaps a decade older than their Obi-Wan, wore clothes that at first glance appeared extravagant, but on closer look were made of simple, if sturdy material. He wore a lower cut shirt than the others, and a cape. He wore armor, emblazoned with two half circles, covering his arms and shins and carried a blaster in addition to his lightsaber.

“Uh, Master?” Anakin began.

“I don’t know Anakin.” The conscious Obi-Wan said. “I don’t suppose anyone else has any theories?” Over the silence Mace Windu spoke.

“Alternate universes.” Everyone looked to him in surprise. “It’s the only explanation that makes sense. These… men can’t have been running around our universe, clearly. They would have been recognized if they had, and two of them, at least, are clearly Jedi.”

“Makes sense, that does. As much sense as can be made, at least.” Yoda agreed.

“It must have to do with this crystal,” Obi-Wan said. As he said that, Anakin noticed something.

“Each of them also have a crystal,” he said. Just then, the first of the Obi-Wans began to stir. This was the one who was secretly married to the Duchess of Mandalore.

“Who are you?” Mace began.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the man answered automatically. His voice had picked up some Mandalorian elements over the years, but the others didn’t immediately notice it. “Where- how am I here? I was just with Anakin on the Negotiator.” It was at that moment he noticed the other Obi-Wans, and his eyes widened.

“That’s not very helpful, but as expected.” Kit Fisto said. “And we don’t know how you got here. It seems to have something to do with that crystal. Another Obi-Wan stirred, this one the vigilante. At the same moment the old man raised his head.

“Oh dear,” the old man began. Kit snorted.

“Yes, this is quite a problem.” The vigilante added. And then the last Obi-Wan rose. This one- the pirate- smirked, otherwise he was going to scream.

“Hello, all.” He said, his voice much more of a drawl than the others. “I see we have a problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

With the Obi-Wans all awake, it was time to talk over what they were going to do now.

“Master?” Anakin spoke up cautiously, catching quick looks from the two older Obi-Wans.

“Yes, Anakin?” The original Obi-Wan spoke.

“What- What?” Anakin said.

“I presume your names are all Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Shaak Ti asked. All of them responded in the affirmative, the Council silently agreeing to ignore the pirate’s response of “sometimes.”

“Then I think the first thing we should do is find some other way to refer to you all, to avoid confusion.”

“That seems a good idea.” Kit Fisto agreed.

“I think it’s only fair that our Obi-Wan keeps his own name, as this is his universe.” Anakin suggested.

“Wait. We’re in an alternate universe?” The secretly married Obi-Wan asked.

“That is our best guess, yes,” Mace responded.

“I still say our Obi-Wan gets to keep his name. This is his universe after all,” Anakin said, casting suspicious glances at the other Obi-Wans.

“That seems to me to be counterintuitive. He’s the only one not displaced from his universe,” The pirate said. When Anakin shoots him a look though, he continues. “Oh fine. That’s alright. You can call him Obi-Wan and me Kenobi. I get called that often enough anyway.” The other Obi-Wans begin to chime in as well.

“I suppose you can call me General, as that is my rank,” The man who is secretly married offers.

“Ben. That’s what my wife calls me.” The vigilante says, getting quite a few wide eyed looks.

“You’re married?” Anakin is the one to voice it.

“Yes. I presume this a universe where I stayed in the Jedi Order?” Anakin nods, staring at Ben.

“You- you left the Jedi Order?”

“Well, I could hardly stay, and get married,” Ben chuckles. No one notices General Kenobi glancing at the ground.

“Who are you married to?” Anakin is still incredulous.

“Satine Kryze.” Anakin’s eyes light up.

“Satine?” He twirls on the spot to confront his Obi-Wan. “I knew it! I knew you two had a history!”

“Anakin….” Obi-Wan trails off, glancing nervously at the other Council members. Anakin shuts up. Kenobi chuckles, though there is some degree of bitter nostalgia in it.

“What should we call you, Old Man?” Kenobi says to the last version of himself.

“Well, I don't have any aliases that haven't already been taken, so I suppose that is what you can call me.” Old Man says lightly. Kenobi shrugs and agrees.

“I still don't know about this alternate universe possibility,” Saesee Tiin said. “That's never been something we considered possible before.”

“Right. It is a change. But we're being faced with the evidence right here. These men are clearly not our Obi-Wan Kenobi, yet it is obvious they are still him.”

“They could still be from our universe. They could be shapeshifters.”

“That doesn't explain how they appeared here,” Shaak Ti said. “Or why they would do such a thing. Why try to convince us we have met alternate versions of someone?”

“Perhaps to convince us to make mistakes in the war. Should one of these Obi-Wans claim they have already experienced an event, they could convince us to do something that we otherwise would not choose.” Kenobi and Old Man perked up at the possibility of changing things.

“What a great idea,” Kenobi drawled. Everyone glanced at him. “I certainly wouldn't say no to changing things that went wrong my time around. Old Man agrees with me.”

Old Man raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

“You see? If we accept their statements as fact, we could be led to disaster.”

Old Man chuckled.

“You say that as though you are not already being led to ruin.” Kenobi laughed.

“Old Man, I think you and I come from very similar universes.”

“What do you mean being led to ruin?” Anakin asked. Old Man gave him a long glance.

“Oh, I mean the simple fact that the entire war was manufactured by the Sith.” That gets quite a response.

“They started the war, obviously. We know that.” Anakin said.

“They've done quite a bit more than that. This whole war is their fault.” Kenobi snarled.

“How did you come to that conclusion?” Obi-Wan demanded.

“The way everything we do plays right into their hands.” Old Man said.

“And of course the fact that they've infiltrated the Senate.” Kenobi calms down and grins sardonically.

“That's a preposterous accusation!” Tiin said.

“Oh, should we tell them, Old Man?” Kenobi smirked.

“Not if we want them to believe us.” Old Man responded. Kenobi nods.

“Well, you’ll find out someday. One way or another.” With that ominous statement, Kenobi stops speaking.

“...okay.” Kit Fisto says after watching the elder two variations speak.

“Perhaps telling us about where you came from would help us determine the truth.” Mace Windu already sounds exhausted.

“Well we already know where my universe diverged from this one.” Ben spoke up. “I left the Order years ago. I'm married to Satine Kryze.”

“What different lives you and I have lived,” Kenobi says.

“I wouldn't say they’re that different,” Ben say, not elaborating.

“I don't have anything quite that large to share,” General says. He can guess what the difference is- his marriage to Satine- but he isn't prepared to tell the Council that even if it isn't his Council. Besides if it wasn't a difference Obi-Wan certainly wouldn't admit it so what was the point?

They discuss back and forth their worlds and find the only apparent difference is the General is six months ahead of Obi-Wan.

“I can't get into all the details of where my life diverges from Obi-Wan’s,” Old Man begins, grinning a bit at the phrasing. “But suffice it to say, everything went wrong.”

“Everything?” Anakin is skeptical. “How? I'm sure something went well.”

“Yes, I suppose there is one thing.” Old Man smiled, thinking of Luke. He's grown so much in the past several years. He wishes he could get to know Anakin’s son, but Owen insisted it was too dangerous to associate with him.

“Luke?” Kenobi asked at the smile. When Old Man nods, he grins as well. “He's a good kid. Have you met him yet?”

“No, of course not. Have you?” There's disapproval in his voice. Everyone else watches the exchange in confusion.

“I have actually. He takes after his mother, you know.”

“Who are you talking about?” Ben inquires. Pirate Kenobi grins.

“Luke Skywalker.” Everyone stares at him.

“Why would you tell them that?” Old Man demanded. Pirate Kenobi shrugged.

“It seemed like it would be fun.”

Anakin stares at the eldest two Obi-Wans in shock as the Council stares him down disapprovingly.

“My son?” He finally says. “Wait. You don't know him.” He says to Old Man. “Why don't you know him?” He grabs Obi-Wan by the shoulders. “Why don't you know my son?”

Old Man and Kenobi look terribly sad for a long moment.

“Anakin…” Old Man begins. “I really can't get into this with you.”

“Everything went wrong, you said.” Kit said. “I assume this is one of those things?”

“Yes.” Old Man closes his eyes tightly against the memories and speaks softly. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, the Obi-Wans get names, and everyone tries to figure out what the hell is going on.


End file.
